Modern telecommunication and data processing equipment often includes modular plugs that engage jacks or receptacles to create electrical connections. Typical modular plugs include an integral resilient spring or latch mechanism for releasably securing the plug within the jack. In most cases, the springs or latches comprise a tab that projects out of the receptacle after insertion. Because these tabs are readily accessible by fingernails and/or small tools, the unauthorized removal of modular plugs from their corresponding jacks is a common problem.
There is a need, therefore, for a plug locking assembly that protects modular plugs and prevents their unintended disconnection from associated jacks.